hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
On Target
'''On Target '''is the sixty-three episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot DX is the leader of his team, he has a team with Astra, Flake Roman, Fung Lee, Cole, Levski, Robin, and Blackjack. DX and Blackjack fight for the leader position, as Blackjack won. He knows the DX plan is stupid, as he plans to cause chaos in Asia, over the whelming Corps and, Providence Unit. Nathan is talking to Taylor on the phone about another award he won, as he is happy to hear that. Nathan and Natalie both were on the boat of Providence ships protecting all sides for Rex to come, so that he can be alerted. Magnus and Dax were doing training with each other, as Asia has been alerted about the attack from Blackjack and many of them. Brook Rift and Dominic Tucker joins in with Nathan's team, also he includes Hannah Folly and Sam Ryder for this mission. Doctor Oswald alerts them about more of Blackjack's team causing chaos. Nathan and his team go to China and sees many pipelines have been destroyed, as Natalie saves the civilians. Blackjack, Flake Roman, Fung Lee are stealing money, as Cole, Levski and Robin destroying all the pipelines in China. DX and Astra stole data from China government and plans to target some people in Asia. Nathan and others tried to stop Blackjack's group but was no use, as they were hurting many people, causing a lot of chaos. Callum Caisson and Yalling Shun came to help too, as Nathan is surprised. Natalie will not stop, as they need to find, where they are going to attack, first. Nathan picks up chatter that they are going to attack, Toyko. Nathan and his team have a plan to stop them, as he will take Callum Caisson to deal with Blackjack, as Natalie, Hannah Folly and Sam Ryder deal with Astra and DX. Dominic Tucker, Brook Rift, and Cobalt Esmund joins into battle against Flake Roman and Fung Lee. Boyce and Harold arrived and vows to help to take down, Cole, Levski, and Robin. Toyko is under attack, as the forces have been defeated. Blackjack approach the Mayor of Toyko, as Nathan and Callum Caisson goes to fight Blackjack. Flake Roman and Fung Lee are attacking the company that produces great products for tech, as Brook Rift, Dominic Tucker, and Cobalt Esmund. DX and Astra about to bomb whole miles in Toyko, as Natalie, Hannah Folly and Sam Ryder go to deal with it. They all defeated their villain in each battle, as Nathan and Callum Caisson haven't yet but fall to his own death after Blackjack killed him, it left him, in full of rage. Nathan beats him a lot and defeated him with Blackjack wounds and cuts bleed to him, as Toyko is saved. Nathan knows everyone is alright, expect Callum who died from a fall in the building. Natalie feels for Nathan as she hugged him of what a great brother, he is. He will do what's necessary to stop more people dying, including Rex will do all to others. Natalie sees Nathan flying away and leaves, as Boyce and Harold feel for him of losing his friend, as Dominic will see better days of Nathan. Episode Moments * Blackjack's team formed together with new villains: Astra, Flake Roman, Fung Lee, Cole, Levski, Robin and Blackjack * China is attack and half-ruined by Blackjack's team, also killing many other of their forces. * Nathan forms a team, to take down Blackjack's team together * Callum Caisson returns after fighting in the shadows, is now K.I.A Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Taylor John * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Magnus Farrell * Dax * Brook Rift * Dominic Tucker * Hannah Folly * Sam Ryder * China Military * Callum Caisson (K.I.A) * Yalling Shun * Mayor Of Toyko Villain * Blackjack * DX * Astra * Flake Roman * Fung Lee * Levski * Robin Links Trivia * Blackjack is injured and sent to jail by Corps * Nathan feels broken fully, as Natalie doesn't see him, like that * China has a lot of population since years gone by * Callum Caisson is killed by Blackjack, from a fall from the building * Dominic and Brook team up with Nathan, again * Dax and Magnus always develop their training, since Natalie became partners with them Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason